csifandomcom-20200225-history
Epilogue
Epilogue is the first episode in season six of . Synopsis Following a spray of machine gunfire, the CSI team rises from the chaos. But when one member's life is significantly changed, it proves to be the emotional motivation they need to piece together their lives and ultimately find the shooter. Plot Picking up a month after “Pay Up”, Mac Taylor is frustrated to be no closer to finding the person responsible for shooting at the team in the bar–and hitting Danny Messer, who is in a wheelchair as a result of his injuries. Danny places a call to Mac: a woman has called him with information. Mac and Danny meet with the woman, who refuses to identify herself, in a high-rise building. She claims her brother, Jake, who was involved didn’t know what he was doing. Before she can give them any information about her brother, a man comes up the elevator and opens fire, killing the woman. Mac returns fire but the shooter flees. The team comes to process the scene the next morning, and Flack returns from a month-long leave. He points out that the security guard, Albert Pelton, is missing. In the morgue, Sid recovers a glass fragment from the woman’s shoulder. The team is called to the scene of another shooting: no one is seriously injured, but a message shows up in lights on a nearby building: “Do we have your attention? Pay us and we’ll stop.” Mac concludes they’re trying to scare people, not actually kill them, in an attempt to blackmail the city. A perky crime scene technician named Haylen Becall shows up at the lab with the news that she found an unprocessed bloody print at the top of the elevator in the high rise. Adam bristles at the implication that he might have missed evidence until it becomes apparent the print didn’t crystallize until after he’d processed the elevator. He returns to the scene with Haylen, who is eager to earn herself a job at the lab. Hawkes matches the glass from their victim’s shoulder to the glass from the window at the bar, indicating she was there the night the team was shot at. The body of Albert Pelton is discovered not far from the high rise, with a blood trail from the killer leading away from it. The blood gets a hit in CODIS: David Wilson. Realizing the woman they met with was already in the building, Mac has Danny and Lindsay go over voicemail message boxes and get a match to the woman’s voice by comparing it to the call placed to Danny. They ID her as Risa Calaveras. Lindsay is surprised to hear during her conversation with Danny that he was told he has a ten percent chance of walking again–not the sixty percent he’d previously told her. Undeterred, she tells him she believes he will be able to walk again. Stella checks local hospitals and discovers David Wilson died at Trinity General after being dumped off by a man in a car. The security cameras at the hospital picked up the car’s license plate, allowing the team to identify the driver, Tyson Melo. When Flack takes a unit to pick up Melo, he finds an angry Jake Calaveras holding him at gunpoint, enraged that Tyson and David killed his sister to keep her from talking to the police. Despite the fact that Flack tries to talk him down, Jake shoots Tyson before surrendering. In interrogation, Jake tells Mac that the plan to terrorize and blackmail the city was Wilson’s plan, and that he didn’t go to the bar the night Wilson and Tyson shot it up. His sister Risa did, though–she was all set to warn the people in the bar before she heard Stella eulogizing Jessica Angell and realized the bar was filled with cops. She went to stand outside the bar in the hopes that Jake would see her and put a stop to the shootout–but he wasn’t in the car. Stella helps Mac pack away the evidence from the case, while Danny looks at his X-rays and tries to move his legs. To his surprise, he’s able to slightly move one foot. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Messer *Robert Joy as Sid Hammerback *AJ Buckley as Adam Ross *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Sarah Carter as Haylen Becall * Gloria Votsis as Risa Calaveras * Andrew Lawrence as Jake Calaveras * Lex Shontz as Tyson Melo * Rafael Francisco as Forensic Lab Technician * Natalie Gal as Nora * Stefán Mávi as Officer Wells * Melissa Roy as Reporter See Also